paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lets Make Music Together: Lark X Vinyl pups
Eventually after watching other pups with their families growing, Lark and Vinyl decide to adopt some pups, They adopt five pups, Alice and Abbi who are siblings, Eugene, Blair and Watson. Bios Abbi and Alice: Lark and Vinyl found them as stray one-month-old puppies in an abandoned shed while they were exploring. Abbi was a little aggressive at first, growling at them and guarding her sister as they walked in. Lark told her they weren't going to hurt her, and Abbi calmed down and her playful puppy mode turned right on. She wanted to play with the two DJ pups, tugging at their fur. They decided to immediately adopt the two sisters. Eugene: After Eugene's mother (the coyote) got hit by a car, his father (the dog, a border collie/husky mix specifically) was overwhelmed with grief and ran away, leaving his one month old son to fend for himself. Eugene wasn't alone for long, though, because Lark and Vinyl adopted him. Because he saw his mom get hit, he has a temporary fear of cars for a while, but grows out of it when he gets a bit older. Blair: TBA Watson: TBA Apperances Abbi: Abbi is a German shepherd/border collie/corgi mix. main fur color is tannish brown. She has a dark brown hood and a tan/brown streak down her face, connecting to her tan/brown muzzle. She is a bit taller and leaner than her little sister Alice. Her back also has a black "saddle"' and her tail is stubby. Her eyes are a salmon color and she has one perked ear and one floppy ear. Her collar is yellow, and she often carries around black headphones. She has a tuft of fur on her head that she dyes yellow when she's a teen. Alice: Alice is the same breed mix as Abbi since they are biological sisters. She's a bit shorter, fluffier and chubbier, and has a large black patch around both of her blue eyes. Her ears are also black, and so is her back and tail. Her tail has a grey tip, and the rest of her body is grey. She also has black toes. She wears an aqua collar. Eugene: Eugene is a medium brown coydog (coyote/dog hybrid) with a white chest, and belly. His paws and tail tip are also white. He has yellow eyes, and a dark purple collar. Blair: She is a Rottie, she has mostly dark grey with an orangish on her legs, Chest, tail tip, Muzzel and over her eyes. She wears a purple collar with stars on it and has shimmering emerald eyes. Watson: He is a Pit bull, He is mostly white with black on his front right paw, chest and the front of his stomach along with a mustache shaped design on his nose. He has yellow eyes and wears a red collar. Personalities Abbi: Abbi is just like her mothers. She's very loud and happy all of the time. It's super hard to make her sad or angry. She's also very bouncy and hyper, and doesn't get tired unless it's the morning. This is probably the reason why she's such a night owl. She loves staying up all night, especially at parties. Alice: Alice is extremely shy and cautious. She doesn't like talking all that much. She isn't a coward, she just doesn't like meeting new people and tends to hide behind her older sister a lot. She's also very sensitive, and just the smallest insult can make her cry. Because of her shyness, she doesn't have many friends other than her siblings, but gets more as a teen. Even though she's shy, Alice is very intelligent and never does anything without reading the rules first. Eugene: Eugene is a big scaredy-cat and a nervous wreck. Almost everything scares him, especially loud, sudden noises. He's a sweet pup once you get past his cowardly exterior. He tends to stick close to Abbi a lot because he knows she'll protect him. He really hates loud music, which is ironic because his mothers (and sister eventually) are both DJs. Blair: She is very prissy and grumpy. She hates getting mud or anything on her fur and will freak out if she gets dirt or anything hard to wash out of her fur in it. Shes pretty close to her siblings but if one threatens her apperance she can get pretty mad. She loves to show off her magic tricks though. Watson: Watson is Very Hot Headed and Quick Witted. If something isnt right he will get it changed, wether it be through complaining till they change it or simply changing it himself. Though he isnt very nice to other pups he is very close to his siblings and if someone messes with them they will have to talk to him. Trivia Jobs Abbi: With her musical talent, Abbi joins Deaton's Paw Patrol as their DJ pup, training under her mother Lark. Her tag has a picture of three music bars on it. Alice: She doesn't want a job since she thinks it would be too "risky", and she doesn't want to get hurt. She may get one that isn't as risky in the future, however. Eugene: Since he's all concerned about safety when he's older, Eugene joins Deaton's Paw Patrol as their medic pup, and trains under Sarabi. His tag has a picture of a band-aid on it. Blair: Even though shes stuck up and prissy in the future she does want to be a Actress, and Usualy works as a Wizzard/Witch for kids parties, She gets help from Mastro even though she isnt in any kind of Fulltime job. Watson: He does not want a job Pup Packs Catchprases Vehicles Random * Alice, Abbi and Eugene are desighned by Lex while Blair and Watson are desighned by Confetii * Lex came up with all five of the personalities * Watson engoys mixing and listening to Dubstep music just like his mommy Vinyl Crushes Stories Gallery DJ Abbi.png|Abbi, the cutest DJ around!